Jealousy
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Was I jealous? I know that I should be. That girl was flirting and hanging out with Shin-Sama after all, yet I didn't feel jealous. I don't know why, but I suppose…it's because she is from a different time period. Kind of One-Sided AkanexShindou.


Okay, I've been meaning to write this for a while so…yeah. I'm sorry about not updating Awkward Feelings in a long while, but I got hit by a Writer's Block. So you can consider this short story as an apology for not updating. And that's all I've to say. I don't own Inazuma Eleven! Enjoy! Also the entire story is told in Akane's POV.

…...

Was I jealous? I know that I should be. That girl was flirting and hanging out with Shin-Sama after all, yet I didn't feel jealous. I don't know why, but I suppose…it's because she is from a different time period.

I've been thinking about that ever since I learned about the existence of this…Okatsu. I can't even say her name without clenching my fists a little. She just…appeared and started calling Shin-Sama, Takuto-sama which was very unrespectful since not even Kirino-kun calls him Takuto. Worst of all was that Shin-Sama…didn't mind it at all.

During that night when I saw Shin-Sama go outside, I followed him because I was worried since I had noticed that he had looked frustrated and even little anxious earlier. Then I saw him playing with the ball and I saw from his expression that he was still frustrated about something. I wanted to go and talk to him and try to help him, but…she beat me to it. She stood way too close to Shin-Sama and she said stuff that I would've said if she hadn't arrived. She even blushed at some of his words. I accidentally interrupted them when I got an idea, but I was really glad that I did so.

I was surprised when Shin-Sama suddenly told everyone that we were from the future. Luckily Nobunaga seemed to believe us, but it was still shocking to hear Shin-Sama say something like that. To be honest, I was very relieved. This meant that Okatsu now knew that we were from the future and she knew that her romance with Shin-Sama was hopeless. I could see that she was upset during our lunch later, but disappointingly, I saw that Shin-Sama was little upset too.

The match with Protocol Omega 2.0 had ended in our victory and Shin-Sama's Mixi-Max and Keshin Armed had worked successfully, so I knew that we would leave soon. I was really glad about that since that would mean that we would never have to see…Okatsu again. However I also knew that Okatsu wanted to say goodbye to Shin-Sama and that she probably wanted to tell him her feelings too. I really wanted to follow Shin-Sama when he went to talk with Okatsu, but I managed to stay put….okay Midori kept me back to prevent me from following him.

''Remember, she's from a different timeline.'' Midori had simply said. I knew that she was right and being jealous was pointless, but I couldn't help, but be little worried. I'm a science fiction fan, so I knew that relationship between two people from different time periods could work out in certain cases. I just had to hope that this case wasn't one of those.

My wish seemed to have been granted when Shin-Sama and Okatsu returned, both looking completely normal, although I could see from their expressions that they were hiding something. Especially Shin-Sama since he was holding another lunch box. I decided to let it slide and mounted the bus with others. Shin-Sama sat alone on the seat that was on other side of the aisle from my seat. I saw him open the lunch box Okatsu had most likely given to him and all of the sudden, he started crying. The crying wasn't that noticeable and it was clear that he was trying to hide it, but I could still see it. Seeing him cry…made me cry a little too.

I was now sure that Okatsu had left a mark in Shin-Sama's heart…a mark that would probably never leave. Shin-Sama won't forget her…I'm certain of that. In the worst case scenario…he won't ever even love someone again or if he does then he would be constantly reminded of her. I was hoping that I was just overthinking this, but these were all possible scenarios.

All this thinking made me realize one thing. I had been jealous of Okatsu, but not because of normal reasons. I was jealous…because she was so much braver than I was. In about one week, she had managed to interact with Shin-Sama more than I had in one and a half year. She wasn't shy around him and she talked to him openly which was something I wasn't able to do. That was the true reason for my jealousness.

Once I had realized this, I made myself a promise. I promised that once all this time travel stuff was over and done with…I would try to talk to Shin-Sama more. I would start small of course. Only about couple words a day, but in time, that amount would only grow. All I could do was hope that Shin-Sama would get over Okatsu's memory someday.

I glanced at Shin-Sama to see how he was doing and to my surprise, he wasn't crying anymore. Instead he was staring at the box intensely. It was obvious that he was deep in thought. I smiled a little, glad that he wasn't crying anymore. _''Shin-Sama…I hope that in the future, your heart has space for me.'_'

….

Okay…this probably sucked. To be honest I wasn't quite sure where to go with this, but I had to write something Inazuma Eleven related or I would've gone crazy! Well, not exactly crazy, but you get my point. Before you say it, I know that I've to work on Awkward Feelings and like I said in the beginning, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated yet. I just have this huge Writer's Block with everything so…yeah.

Review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


End file.
